Limpiando a profundidad
by Naghi-tan
Summary: Armin no sabía por qué había terminado de ese modo, entre Eren y Jean, la discusión había iniciado simplemente por una escoba… ¡Una escoba! BL


**Título: **Limpiando a profundidad

**Autor: **Naghi_tan

**Clasificación: **PG-17

**Personajes/Parejas: **Eren/Armin/Jean 

**Fandom: **Shingeki no Kyojin

**Advertencias: **Yaoi (Slash) Shounen Ai o como gusten llamarle, no porque haya tres personajes signifique que hay porno, porque lamento informarles que no lo hay. Esto va para la quincena del yaoi de un grupo de Livejournal de Shingeki no Kyojin, intento absurdo de comedia.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de **SnK **no me pertenecen, todo es del mangaka **Hajime**, yo solo los tomo prestados por un ratito, prometo devolverlos.

**Resumen: **Armin no sabía por qué había terminado de ese modo, entre Eren y Jean, la discusión había iniciado simplemente por una escoba… ¡Una escoba!

**Número de palabras: **594

**Tabla: **La quincena del Yaoi **No. Y Nombre: **003. Eren

**Grupo: **snk_esp

**Drabble Único**

Había días en que Armin quería ser comido por cualquier titán, irse corriendo y saltar la muralla que los protegía, simplemente porque no podía soportar estar en ese tipo de situaciones, donde el Sargento Levi le mandaba a limpiar junto a Eren y Jean, muy frecuentemente pensaba que el Sargento lo hacía simplemente para divertirse a su costa.

Y es que tanto Jean como Eren no podían estar juntos ni por un minuto —no, eso era mucho tiempo, un segundo está bien— sin que ambos se gritasen insultos a diestra y siniestra, ese día la causa de la discusión era una ridícula, una que si Armin no estuviera tratando de separarlos, él mismo se hubiera reído por lo estúpidos que eran.

Era un secreto a voces la relación que Armin y Jean tenían, no la de tierna y sincera amistad, no, era una donde los besos y encuentros fortuitos en el establo nada tenían que ver con la amistad. Tampoco era secreto que Eren se negaba a aceptar que Armin estaba con Jean, porque el cara de caballo inicialmente le había dicho que estaba enamorado de Mikasa, era ilógico suponer Jean hubiera superado el amor hacia Mikasa, porque entonces no había estado enamorado.

Así que ese día de limpieza la pelea inició por un comentario que hizo Eren y que Jean tomó como ofensa hacia lo que por derecho —uno que Armin no recordaba haber otorgado— le pertenecía.

—Esta escoba tiene tú mismo color de cabello, Armin—fue un comentario que ni el nombrado había tomado personal, porque era cierto, pero no podía enojarse con su amigo de la infancia.

—Retira lo que dijiste—había dicho Jean, empujando a Eren y mirándolo con enfado.

Armin había optado por hacer lo que siempre hacia en esos casos.

Cogió una bandeja con agua y un trapo húmedo y salió de la habitación, dejando al par solo, al salir vio a Coby y Sasha, el primero limpiando con cara de aburrimiento el piso de madera, Sasha solo afilaba las puntas de sus flechas para salir con Historia y Mikasa a casar. Bonito grupo eran, donde las mujeres iban de cacería y los hombres limpiaban y esperaban el retorno de ellas.

Dos horas habían pasado cuando decidió regresar a la habitación, se sorprendió al encontrar todo limpio, ninguna mota de polvo se podía ver, entrecerró los ojos, todo estaba en calma y en total tranquilidad, y supo demasiado tarde que aquello había sido una trampa, porque ver a Jean correr junto con Eren hacia su dirección no podía significar nada bueno.

.

.

.

—¿Ves que su cabello no es del mismo color que esa escoba?—Armin abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz de Jean, y casi salta al sentir una mano tocándole sus partes viriles, estaba en el establo, desnudo y con una mano que le tocaba suavemente por encima de su miembro.

—Pero esto no es cabello—la voz de Eren se coló y esto preocupó al rubio—, es vello, no es lo mismo que cabello.

Y era ridículo, estúpido y ridículo que en esas circunstancias, con Armin recostado en la paja y a como Dios lo trajo al mundo, tanto Jean y Eren siguiesen discutiendo.

—¿Me puedo ir?—dijo, mientras con la mirada buscaba su ropa, sí tenía vergüenza por estar en esas condiciones, pero Eren y Jean no le prestaban atención.

No hubo respuesta, no le habían escuchado. Por eso odiaba esos días, donde la limpiezas a profundidad que Levi les mandaba a hacer, terminaban en ese tipo de discusiones.


End file.
